


you are cordially invited

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five people Tara and Pippy talked to before the wedding and one person they talked to during</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are cordially invited

**Annalise**

 

Tara’s head shot up as Annalise walked through the Magic City Lab’s doors and she rushed forward, snapping her gloves off as she did.

 

“Villa!” She called out and waved, “Hi.”

 

Annalise blinked at the unusual reaction from her and waved tentatively, “Uh, hi?” She tilted her head, “What’s the emergency, cause I though we didn’t have a new case.” Annalise bounced on the balls of her feet, betraying her anxiousness, “It’s not Rosie is it?”

 

Tara’s eyes widened as she realized her ‘please come to the lab ASAP’ text could have been taken and her hands flew in the air to wave the worry aside, “No no, Rosie is fine. He and Pippy are out picking up some supplies right now, that’s all. I just wanted to get a chance to talk to you. Without them.” Tara tagged on and then made a face at how that sounded too.

 

“Oh,” Annalise relaxed at the news that Rosie was okay and then stiffened again, “Me?”

 

“Yes.” Tara nodded and cleared her throat, “I know that you and I aren’t close and haven’t talked much beyond um, dead bodies and cases, but I have favour to ask.”

 

She could see now that Annalise was curious, nodding her head once to signal for Tara to go on.

 

“It’s just that most of my friends when I left the FBI don’t talk much to me anymore, I mean we talk but it’s just to share information or ask for a favour or two and well,” Tara wrung her hands, “I still don’t know that many people here and…”

 

“And?” Annalise prompted when she paused.

 

“Would you like to be my bridesmaid? Rosie is Pippy’s and I just need someone to stand beside me for this whole thing and you’re not my last choice, I swear. I just wasn’t sure how to ask you is all.” Tara scratched her head, hoping to rid the conversation of the awkwardness but failing to do so.

 

Annalise’s mouth fell open in her surprise and it took a few seconds but then she smiled wildly at Tara, “I’d be happy to.”

 

Tara relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god. I thought I’d have to ask Captain Hornstock.” She joked and Annalise chuckled.

 

“That would have been something to see.” Annalise agreed. “Do I have to wear a poufy dress?”

 

“You can pick your own,” Tara assured her, “Our colours are gold and red.”

 

“Good to know,” Annalise nodded and then her smile switched to something sly, “Rosie’s Pippy’s bridesmaid?”

 

“Of course,” Tara stated, “I think she’s planning to get him drunk and do his nails for her bachelorette party.”

 

“Hunh,” Annalise said and grinned, “Does she need any help?”

 

“Oh I’m sure she could use someone to take the pictures.”

 

 

**Ira**

 

Pippy’s eyes narrowed as she looked around the precinct but there was no sign of her errant brother anywhere. He hadn’t picked up the phone when she called him about a clue to a case he and Annalise were investigating and she thought he’d need to know as soon as possible.

 

“Pippy?” Ira’s voice made her whirl around to see the Captain standing there looking confused by her presence, “What’cha doing here?”

 

“Captain!” She rushed forward, “Have you seen Rosie, I’ve got news about the case and-”

 

Ira held up his hand to cut her off, “If it’s about the killer they caught the guy, Rosie figured out something about his boots and he and Villa got to him but Rosie dropped his phone in the chase.”

 

Hearing that Beaumont was fine and the killer had been caught had Pippy relaxing.

 

“Shouldn’t you be out shopping for your wedding?” Ira asked, filling the silence that had settled between them when Pippy didn’t move.

 

“Most of it’s all done,” Pippy shrugged, “I just need to find someone to pick up the flowers the day of since the florist apparently doesn’t deliver like they said they would.” She frowned at the misinformation she’d been given in regards to that but it was too late to go hunting for another one and they had gotten a good deal out of this one.

 

“I can do that,” Ira offered, shrugging right back at her.

 

“Really?” Pippy’s eyes lit up and she grinned widely, “Because that would just be such a load off, thank you Captain.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” He told her, “Just send me the info and I’ll take care of it.”

 

Pippy nodded, jotting down in her phone to do just that when she got back to her place, “So I noticed you checked off a plus one.” She said, grinning at Ira as he cleared his throat and pulled a little at his tie.

 

“Daisie’s coming with me.” Ira said it like it was no big deal but by the way he glanced around the precinct Pippy could tell he was nervous.

 

“I remember the first wedding TMI went to together,” Pippy’s voice trailed off at the thought, “And the hotel room right after.”

 

Ira grimaced like he didn’t want to think about it but it was now stuck in his head.

 

Pippy ignored it and continued to smile, thinking that this time it’d be her and Tara in the honeymoon suite of the hotel; still giddy from the adrenaline and champagne and officially married.

 

“The honeymoon suite’s way better.” Ira told her, picking up her thoughts somehow. “Believe me I would know.”

 

The joke at his failed marriages fell a little flat but Pippy smiled anyway, “Thanks for offering to get the flowers. And for coming.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” He said, “You and TMI got this.”

 

“Yes we do.” Pippy grinned broadly in agreement.

 

 

**Donna**

 

Tara was going over her vows in her head, sliding cue card after cue card around in her hands and hoping that it sounded just right.

 

She bit her lip as she fumbled the cards in her hand and tapped them all together so they were straight, a voice cleared behind her and the cards went tumbling anyway.

 

“Hello dear,” Donna said from the doorway, smiling at her and Tara ignored the cards in favour of smiling back.

 

“Hey Mrs. D,” Tara greeted back, “Did you need something?”

 

“Just looking for you,” Donna came over and took a seat across from her, taking one of Tara’s hands into her own. “I had something I wanted to discuss with you.”

 

For a second Tara just felt panic, like Donna had come to tell her the wedding was called off or something equally horrifying but she took one look at the warm look in Donna’s eyes and knew it wasn’t that.

 

“Wasn’t up?” Tara asked, trying for casual.

 

“Well, Pippy and I were discussing it and it seems that you’ve been worried about who’s going to walk you down the aisle.”

 

“Oh,” Tara’s face felt warm in her embarrassment, “No, no, I mean, I can just walk myself. Since neither of my parents are going to be there.”

 

Donna squeezed her hand and smiled at her, “Ah but your parents will be.”

 

“What?” Tara’s eye widened, hadn’t she made it clear they weren’t welcome?

 

“Me,” Donna stated after, reaching out with her other hand to cup Tara’s cheek in motherly affection, “You are my child too now.”

 

Tara opened her mouth to say something but it just felt tight with emotion and nothing came out.

 

“So I wanted to ask if you’d give me the honour of getting to walk you down the aisle.” Donna was still smiling at her and Tara couldn’t help it, she reached over, breaking their connected hands and pulled Donna into a hug.

 

“I’d be thrilled to.” Tara told her, glancing over from the corner of her eye to see Pippy standing there.

 

‘Thank you’, she mouthed to Pippy who was hiding her mouth behind her hand, her own eyes tearing up as well.

 

It was nice to have mother again, Tara decided, one that accepted her regardless of anything.

 

 

**Rosie**

 

Pippy tapped her pencil on the table, her own vows written on a page before her, including the poem that she had read to Tara one night.

 

None of it was working right however.

 

“I know that face,” Beaumont’s voice came up from behind her and he took a seat next to her, “Heard that one all through your geography homework.”

 

She made a face at him for bringing that up, if there was one class she hadn’t done to well in it was that.

 

“So what’s up?” Beaumont asked, flipping the paper on the table towards him.

 

“Why couldn’t mom teach you to mind your own business,” Pippy rolled her eyes but let Beaumont look over what she had written. “Well?” She demanded once he was done.

 

He rubbed a hand over his face, a sign that he was stalling for an answer and she was tempted to kick him from under the table like she had when they were kids, “Truthfully, it’s not great. I thought you were good with words.”

 

“So did I,” Pippy admitted and sulked, pulling the paper back to her, “I just have so much I want to say to TMI.” She looked over what she had already scribbled down, “I just want her to know how much she means to me.”

 

Beaumont nodded, understanding what she meant already and not for the first time she was glad she had him as a brother.

 

“Maybe you just need a different venue.” Beaumont said finally and Pippy raised an eyebrow at him. “You’ve got other talents to.”

 

She caught on immediately, grinning widely and him, “How quickly can we get the DJ to change the set?”

 

“Oh Joo Joo owes me a few favours.” Beaumont said and clapped her on the shoulder, “I’ve got this one covered.”

 

From across the lab Pippy could see Tara glancing their way, wondering what it was they were talking about, she smiled at her fiancée in reassurance.

 

Everything was falling into place after all.

 

 

**Each other**

 

“…and a glass of the Chardonnay.” Pippy finished with, handing back the menu to the waiter and catching Tara’s eyes as they crinkled with amusement that Pippy knew her order so well.

 

Tara’s had slipped across the table to rest on her wrist, her fingers trailing over Pippy’s pulse point and Pippy returned the favour to press her fingers against Tara’s.

 

“Last time we’re eating as fiancées.” Tara teased, “And I just want to say, this night could not have come soon enough.”

 

“Agreed,” Pippy said, raising the glass of water in her other hand in a cheers.

 

In two days they’d be married but the next night was their bachelorette parties so they had decided that this night would be just about the two of them.

 

“Have I told you just how much I love you?” Tara asked suddenly.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to save that for the wedding?” Pippy teased back but would gladly hear it anyway.

 

Tara smiled widely, “Now, the wedding, our future…I just love that I get to spend it with you.”

 

There was no doubt to the sincerity in her words and Pippy leaned over the table just then to give Tara a quick kiss.

 

“But just me right, no threesomes?” Pippy joked and Tara groaned.

 

“She told you about that?”

 

“My baby’s got a way with words,” Pippy patted her hand just as Tara pulled it back to drop her face into it.

 

“Let’s just never speak of it again.” Tara said, glancing at Pippy pleadingly.

 

“All right, I’m just saying maybe next time I could get a heads up.” Pippy held up her hands, luckily their drinks arrived just then to give her the perfect topic change. Pippy held up her glass, this time in a real toast, “To us. For making it this far.”

 

“For being together, no matter what the future holds,” Tara offered and raised her own glass in reply. They clinked the glass together and smiled at each other, both thinking how grateful they were to have the other.

 

 

**\+ the Pastor**

 

“I do, I mean of course I do, have you seen her? Oh I should not have said that.”

 

Pippy held back her snicker, “I do too. So can I kiss the bride or what?”

 

Vows could be said later, there was just Tara’s laughter and press of her lips against Pippy’s that occupied her mind.


End file.
